


Hope

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Hope

"So, how are you enjoying the festival? You know, the one held in the honour of the Fire Lord, which is you by the way, down there and not up in here in your bedroom."

_She's as snarky as ever._

Without turning away from the window he replied, "They are all enjoying themselves. Besides Ozai was dead only a week ago. How can they put that much trust in his child?"

"Maybe, just maybe, because you are so different."

"How?" He then turned to her and regretted it because he felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful dressed in a traditional fire nation dress with her hair down.

"You helped the Avatar, you saved your people, you stood up to your crazy sister. You have even kept the traditions of the Fire Nation whilst changing things a bit to allow people to be happy. So come on, your friends are here as well."

"Y/N they are your friends too."

She shrugged before attempting to blow a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Y/N had been by his side since they were children. As another fire bender she was my partner in class. When he was banished she came along on his search. Even when he changed sides she remained loyal and stayed by his side. But when he returned to the Fire Nation with his sister to be with Mai she simply stayed with the Gaang, for the first time in forever being away from his side. So to see she was still loyal when he returned was great; a weight off of his shoulders.

"Y/N you spent more time with them than I have."

"But you have more in common. You're all masters of what you do. I'm just another fire bender."

He stood up and walked over to her, taking one of her hands in both of his as he smiled sweetly at her, "Y/N L/N, you are not just another fire bender. You are loyal, kind and sincere. So, I want to ask you..."

She tilted her head as he trailed off.

_Can I truly ask her?_

"Um...I want to ask you-"

"Zuko, is this another one of your awkward bits like when we were in the swamp," she then deepened her voice and pulled her hand out of his to put a hand over her face, "Hi, Zuko here," she began to laugh as he looked at her in disgust.

"N-No it's not and stop laughing! I'm trying to be serious here!"

She slowly stopped laughing and then said, "Well, got on with it then. We have to go to the festival because your uncle is waiting for you."

He coughs before taking her hand once again and getting onto one knee, "Y/N L/N, we have been together since childhood and I feel like through everything you are the only one who has given me hope. What I tried to have with Mai is nothing compared to how I feel when I'm with you. So please marry me."

"Sure but we gotta go," she then grabbed his hand and dragged him up and out of the room.

"WAIT!"

She skidded to a halt before turning to him, "What?"

"YOU CAN'T JUST ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL LIKE THAT I NEED TO GIVE YOU A MARK OR SOME KIND OF BETROTHAL GIFT!"

"Can we do it later?"

"No."

"Go ahead Zu-Zu."

"Don't call me that," he then reached up to his hair and pulled out the from the headpiece before removing it from his head and transferring it to Y/N's own head, putting the hair through and making sure it looked presentable, "This belonged to the Avatar once; a symbol of hope before being passed to one of my ancestors which was then passed down through the family to me. I want you to have it to symbolise the hope that you give me."

She simply smiled, "Thank you Zuko, for everything."

He smiled back, losing himself in her eyes.

Their moment was cut short by Y/N grabbing Zuko's arm and dragging him out once more, "But we gotta go. Now hurry up, I'm really hungry and I cannot wait to see if Sokka brought any of his cactus juice or if Katara brought any water tribe noodles."

His gentle smile formed into a grin as he listened to her ramble.

She was the light in his darkness. She was the one person that gave him hope all this time that everything would turn out right.


End file.
